


Avowal

by VictorKlee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Teasing, Wounds, shy Roadhog, snide junkrat, tender touches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorKlee/pseuds/VictorKlee
Summary: If you enjoy this work please check out my other fics! If you would like to request something, please comment or ask/message me on my tumblr (VictorKlee.tumblr.com).





	Avowal

The aftermath of the fight had been bloody. Ash and soot tainted raw pink flesh and was spotted with dried blood. One thing was for sure, it was going to be a bitch to clean up. The two junkers had settled down in a hotel room after shoplifting a few supplies. Junkrat had insisted that Roadhog be cleaned up first, since he took all the damage for him.

He climbed onto the bed and reached for Roadhog's face. 

Hog suddenly flinched and Junkrat groaned.

"Come on, ya big baby! Just let me see it!"

Junkrat tried again and gently placed his hand under his chin. He pulled his mask up slightly, enough to expose the scratches and cuts on his neck.

Mako couldn't remember the last time someone had been this delicate with him. Rat was the first person in a while that seemed to really care.

He suddenly hissed through his teeth as he dabbed the wounds on his chin. 

He stared at Junkrat. Roadhog began to analyze every detail of him. He was small and thin with lean arms. His hair stuck up straight, thinning at the edges. His guess what radiation, but it could have just been insanity. There was something intriguing about him, perhaps it was his fearless nature or his handiwork. Roadhog didn't know. But those yellow eyes... that wicked smirk of his...

"Hey," Junkrat said, "your hands are all beat up too"

He gently picked up Roadhog's hand and began to clean his bloodied knuckles. 

Mako could feel himself flush. Thank God he still had his mask on. He admired the Junker's hands, delighting in how small they were compared to his own. 

Shit shit shit. This kid. What was this? He could feel that sudden flutter in his chest cavity again as he had a sudden thought. He took a deep breath.

"Junk..." he started, while still refusing to meet eyes with him, "I have to tell you something..."

"Well, what is it?" Junkrat asked. His eyes were still focused on cleaning the wounds, biting his lip in with a look of childish concentration. 

"I-" Mako hesitated. He felt ridiculous for being like this over something so trivial. He continued, "I think I like you."

Junkrat suddenly froze. A slight giggle feel from his lips before he could stop it, "what?"

"... you know what I mean."

"Like, love me?" Junk teased, his smile growing larger.

Roadhog yanked his hand away and grunted. 

"No, no, no! Hoggy, I feel the same."

"It's not like you to keep your big mouth shut this long."

"Well, yer my bodyguard. I can't live without ya. Literally. I'll get myself killed. What if you said no? What if ya got mad and decided to strangle me out? I know nowa days people are comfortable likin' everyone but you're pretty hard to read, ya know?"

Roadhog put his hand back down on Rat's lap without saying another word. His face was still turned. 

"So..." Junkrat paused, and for the first time Mako heard him hesitate, "do you think I could...- y'know, clean up your face a little more?" 

He reached for his mask and, for some reason, Hog was totally fine with it. 

He paid attention as callused fingers slipped underneath the old leather. Rat dabbed his cuts a few times before lifting it just a little more. Soon his mask was lifted just past his lips. 

Junkrat noticed the gold canines that stuck out like an underbite. A few freckles peppered his chin. Sweat was like dew on his upper lip. 

Mako could feel Jamison shaking. He couldn't tell if it was madness or the same nervousness he felt himself. He wished he could try and read his face, but the mask was now covering his eyes. 

He was startled when something brushed passed his lips. He felt something else tickle his cheek. It was then he realized it was Junk's lips and his nose blowing slight puffs onto his skin. He shivered as their breathes mingled. As first the kiss was soft, barely there. Then Roadhog placed his hand on the back of Rat's head and neck, pulling him in close enough so their lips could just melt together. 

It started slow, as both of them got used to the rhythm and heat. But it didn't take too long for Junkrat to become his old self. His hands wrapped around Roadhog's fat neck, pulling himself into his lips with a jittery excitement that made him feel like bombs were going off in his stomach. He was shaking, writhing, and giggling under his touch. It felt like forever, and he literally stole his breath away. 

They pulled back, fresh air filling their lungs as they both caught their breath. The room was now hot, the steam billowing off their bodies and the thoughts of whatever wounds now free from their minds. 

Junkrat tittered, "now do you love me?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this work please check out my other fics! If you would like to request something, please comment or ask/message me on my tumblr (VictorKlee.tumblr.com).


End file.
